Rules
by I am Number 5
Summary: At Berk High, everyone is separated into groups, no questions asked. But when two girls are forced to be partners for a project, and discover they aren't so different, will they show everyone else the truth? HiccupxAstrid RuffnutxSnotlout
1. Dear Diary

**Rules**

**By nicktoons83**

**Chapter 1: Dear Diary**

**

* * *

**_Dear Diary, or whatever people say in these kind of things._

_Okay, so I'm not so used to these things, but my neighbors suggested that I use this to take my anger out and stuff like that. Those people are crazy to think I have issues. Just because I get into a couple of fights and argue and wrestle with my brother doesn't mean I have problems with my anger. So anyways, I'll start by saying that my name is Ramona Aaronson. Yeah, I know my last name is Jewish, and I'll admit it - I am Jewish. I got it from my mother's side of the family, while my father was Norse.  
_

_Let me just say, that when you're in a school like mine, be careful. Bad things happen to okay people._

_Everyone is in different groups. There's the populars/jocks, the nerds, the goths/emos, the skaters, the cool Asians, the band geeks, the farm kids, the hippies, the eccentrics, the foreign exchange students, the drama kids;_

_And me? I'm a punk. Always have been, always will be. Not that I mind or anything, it just really annoys me when the higher class teens always try and beat me up just for the hell of it. That's one of the reasons I became a punk. I always get into trouble, picking fights, teasing people, egging the teachers on etc. I might've been a farm kid since I live on a small horse ranch, but I cause too much trouble._

_When your stereotype is decided, you have to hang out with your own kind. No questions asked. The only times you can hang out with others is when your either forced to do work together or if your related. Otherwise, you have to stay with your kind._

_I hang with my twin brother Trey, Danny Sommers; a boy that Trey and I have known since the 1st grade, and Adam Samuals; a guy we all met in the 7th grade._

_So I guess I'll talk about my life outside of school. Well, my family is poor; my mom has to work two jobs at once just to pay for our house (sometimes she can't feed everyone in the house). I have two older brothers named Anthony, but we call him Tony, and Logan. My father died three weeks after mine and my brother's fifth birthday; he was an army general, one of the highest in the ranks, but was killed while on patrol. My brother and I were devastated when we heard, and we promised we would visit his grave as much as we could. The only memory we have of him is a couple pictures and the necklaces he gave us. He was on duty in Korea, and he saved a rich family from a burning building. The lady of the family was a jeweler, and was so grateful, she went to his commanding officer and asked him a few questions. Before my dad left, she gave him two necklaces; each had Korean written on it. When he asked her what it said, she told him they said "Trey" and "Ramona". He gave them to us on our fifth birthday._

_So back on topic, my mom remarried to a man named Randy Wolfe, and I liked him when I first met him. I'm no genius, but I think she regretted marrying him, when he started...changing. He was drinking a lot, bossing us around, having his poker buddies over all the time, the list goes on. He's hit me more times than I can count. He slaps me, clubs me in the ear, punches me (thus giving me black eyes), and all because I never listen to him, I disobey him, get bad grades, swear, skip classes, get detention etc. I've run away at least eight times this year. Only to be brought home by the fuzz. I have a record with them!_

_You see, I live in a really tough neighborhood. My life kind of reminds me of the book I have to read for English class, 'The Outsiders'. When I'm not at school, I hang with Trey, Tony, Logan and other guys in my neighborhood, Jayden, a nice boy with neglectful parents, Garett, a boy with record with the fuzz a mile long, and Zack, who is Logan's best friend and is a master at poker. The punks get into fights with the populars, have rumbles to settle arguments, the punks get jumped by them. I'm the only girl that goes to rumbles. The other punk girls are scared of the popular boys having nasty intentions for them. I wouldn't let them boys get their hands on me._

_Sometimes I wonder, if there would ever be people I would get to know better._

_There is Felix Antonio, a nerd who likes playing video games and used to have a crush on me. But when we went into high school, his crush just...went away. I actually missed how he used to give me flowers in kindergarten._

_Then there is Cathy Bogg, a hyper eccentric girl who really creeps me out. She jumps aorund like a kangaroo on crack, but she's really nice if she likes you. If she hates you...then you'd be a dead man...or girl._

_Then there is Harris Eldora, also a nerd but is pretty scrawny, who exels at chemistry, metalshop, woodshop and math. He's very clumsy, doesn't really use his head a lot, despite being the mayor's son. Although he's a nerd, he's managed to avoid looking like one, with reddish-brown hair and green eyes and that lopsided grin, he was just so adorable. I actually had a crush on him in elementary school. But he liked Amanda Roberts, and there was nothing I could do about it._

_Which brings me to her. Amanda Roberts. Popular girl, captain of the dance team, the lacrosse team and the cheerleading team, is an honor roll student, pretty much everyone's favorite, and is just downright beautiful. I'll admit, I'm pretty jealous of her. She's rich, pretty, talented, everyone loves her, she's just the perfect child._

_And finally, there is Scott McKinley. A jock, captain of the football team and is sooooo cute. He seems really dense at times, but I had to work on an English project with him, and he really wasn't that bad. All the girls love him, and trust me, I'm no exception. Sometimes I catch him staring at me, and I wonder if he likes me. But that theory went down the drain when he started dating Amanda. He still is._

_Well, I guess that's all I have to say for now. 'Til my next entry,_

_Ramona Shiloh Aaronson_

* * *

"Hey guys...guys?...GUYS!" All three boys looked up from Adam's PSP to look at the girl.

"Ten bucks sais I can throw this Nerf ball right between the eyes of that dopey cheerleader over there," she said, gesturing to the group of popular girls across the hall.

"Which dopey cheerleader? Amanda?" Ramona narrowed her eyes at Danny, who cowered under her glare. The boys knew how much she hated Amanda.

"No Danny, I'm talking about Chloe." said Ramona, smirking at the blond girl chatting with her posse. Trey, Danny and Alvin smirked along with her.

"I'll take that bet!" said Trey.

"Me too!" Alvin added.

"I'd like to see you try!" Danny smirked, crossing his arms.

"Alrighty then, let's do this!" Ramona squeezed the Nerf ball in her fist and threw the ball towards the girl. The green toy flew across the hall and hit Chloe in the face, right between the eyes. Said girl's hands flew up to hold her face in pain, shifting her eyes to the laughing group of punks. She glared at them, before storming up to the group.

"What's your problem?" Ramona asked noncholantly. Chloe's glared harder at the punk girl.

"Do you really wanna know what my problem is?" she screeched, making the entire hallway go quiet.

"No, that was a retorical question, I don't wanna know anything from you." Chloe fumed and prepared and attack the punk, who dared her make a move, but two hands held the popular girl back.

"Let it go Chloe." Amanda said, blowing her bangs from her eyes, in the concieted way she always did. "You don't want to get in trouble."

"Yeah," Scott added, pulling Chloe away from the group of punks. "She doesn't deserve the attention."

Ramona felt her heart drop. He would never like her. She just wasn't worth it anyway.

Chloe, however, wasn't fazed. She shook off Scott and Amanda, turning to Ramona once more.

"You better watch it, punk." she said, flipping her hair over her shoulder. "Or I'll sue you for everything you own!"

_"Well that wouldn't really matter. I don't own a lot anyway."_ Ramona thought.

"Wow, I'm soooooo terrified Chloe, I might just die from fear!" she said sarcastically, causing Trey, Danny and Adam to snicker at her remark.

Chloe let out a cry of frustration and tackled Ramona to the floor and threw wild punches at her face. Ramona reacted quickly and swung her fist into Chloe's ear, just like Randy did to her, causing Chloe to fly off of her and hold her ear. Ramona sprang up and threw herself onto Chloe and grabbed her hair and slammed her head into the floor repeatedly.

A crowd had gathered around the two and were hollering "FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT!" constantly, but some attempted to pull them apart, only to recieve an elbow to the gut. Chloe and Ramona rolled all over the floor, throwing wild haymakers at each other. Chloe kicked Ramona in the gut and jumped onto her, punching her the nose until blood pooled down her face. Ramona slapped her with as much force as she could muster and wrapped her hands around her neck in a weak attempt to choke her. But Chloe still tried getting her off, with no avail.

"A'ight ye two, break it up!" a Scottish accented voice boomed, and suddenly Ramona felt a hand grab her shirt and yank her off Chloe. Mr. Belsh. He was Ramona's favorite teacher, she just wasn't his favorite student. In fact, she was pretty sure Harris was, since Mr. Belsh was friends with the mayor, but then again, he didn't like to play favorites.

"Both 'o ye! In mah office now!" he yelled, dropping Ramona on her feet, causing her to stumble forward and cough repeatedly. "And get this lass a rag so she won't choke on 'er own blood!"

Scott and Amanda lifted Chloe from the ground, Chloe was growling in anger. Ramona felt dizzy and she fell to her knees, holding her nose in an attempt to wipe the blood away, but it kept pouring down her face, into her mouth and dripping off her chin. Someone came forward, holding a small towel out to her. Without knowing who it was, she accepted the towel and held it to her nose. Ramona slowly looked up, and saw Harris Eldora looking concerned at her.

"You okay?" he asked. Ramona scowled for a moment, before giving a small "Hmhmm" to answer him. She faintly noticed Amanda glaring, a seemingly jealous look on her face.

That was confusing.

* * *

"Okay, now tell me why ye lasses were fightin' like that," Mr. Belsh asked, sitting down in his chair. Chloe and Ramona sat before him, looking like a mess. Chloe held an ice pack to her swollen eye, Ramona kept the towel Harris had given her to her nose and also holding an ice pack to her bruised knee.

"She was making fun of me! She mocked me and she threatened to beat me up! And she threw a ball at me!" Chloe practically screamed. Ramona scoffed.

"Are you kidding me? She threatened to sue me for everything I own! My life if crappy enough already! Sueing me would just make it worse!" Ramona shot back. Mr. Belsh sighed, running his hand over his face in annoyance as the girls began trading insults.

"A'ight ye two, enough! You both have detention, and yer gonna be cleaning the bathrooms after school today!" Mr. Belsh snapped, making both girls groan. "Now get to yer classes!"

As the girls got up to leave, Mr. Belsh spoke again. "Ramona! Come 'ere!" Ramona sat down again, looking confused.

"I can't help but wonder where that black came from." he said, pointing to Ramona's left eye. She reached up and touched it gently. Randy hit her the night before for swearing at him. It hurt. And she stayed in her room for the rest of the night. But she wasn't going to tell Mr. Belsh that.

"Chloe did it." she lied.

Mr. Belsh sighed. "Ramona, I know the lass didn't do that to you. Don't lie to me." Ramona bit her lip. Should she tell him? Or should she just keep it to herself? She was lost.

What was she gonna do?

* * *

Amanda Roberts was frustrated. Not only had her best friend gotten in trouble for getting in a fight, but Amanda and her boyfriend Scott had to wait for her, and miss half of their current classes! It frustrated Amanda very much. She also had to sit in a room with a group of punks.

Trey Aaronson, the punk/stoner, one of THE most annoying guys in the entire school. He smokes behind the bleachers, skips classes all the time, gets absolutely TERRIBLE grades and is a total jerk.

Danny Sommers, the punk with a fetish for yelling and saying very annoying things at the worst of times. Also smokes, but not as much as the other punks. He is very inconsiderable, is all talk and no walk (just like all the punks) and easily annoys people.

Adam Samuals, yet another stoner, and a HUGE pervert. He hits on punk girls all the time, and the occasional popular girl, but was probably just trying to annoy them. The only punk girl he didn't flirt with was Ramona Aaronson.

Ramona Aaronson, was the rudest, cruelest, most annoying, frustrating, evil, beotch punk girl Amanda had EVER had to have known. SHe was crude, loud, annoying, and not to mention VERY cocky. But she was the only punk who didn't smoke, for some odd reason. But there had always been something different about Ramona for some reason. She had some sort of vibe about her that made her different from the other punks. Ramona had an obvious crush on Scott.

Plus, her boyfriend Scott had an obvious crush on her. Amanda was only dating him because both of them had wanted to see if their actual crushes would be jealous. She REALLY like Harris Eldora, despite him being a clumsy, sarcastic toothpick of a nerd. He was just so darn cute and nice and...funny and...smart...

Amanda shook her head to clear her mind quickly, before she could start daydreaming about him again. She just couldn't understand him, but he was so much different from the other nerds.

When Chloe finally came out of Mr. Belsh's office, an ice pack to her eye, Scott and Amanda sighed and gave her a look that clearly said _"What the hell were you thinking?"_. Chloe scoffed and continued out of the office.

When Scott and Amanda stood to leave, she saw the punks glaring at them, their eyes saying _"Don't even THINK about hurting Ramona again if you know what's good for you!"_ Chloe, Amanda and Scott returned the glare, but the stare-off was broken when Mr. Belsh's door opened and Ramona limped out of the door.

Amanda shifted her gaze to the punk, her gaze hardened on the girl. Ramona returned the glare, an equal fire of hate and rage in her eyes. Because there was one thing that very clear between the two girls.

They hated each other.

* * *

**Okay, so this was inspired by a lesson in English class and the book The Outsiders. And if you're confused with who's who, then I will list them.**

**Ramona Aaronson - Ruffnut Thorston**

**Treyton "Trey" Aaronson - Tuffnut Thorston**

**Amanda Roberts - Astrid Hofferson**

**Scott McKinley - Snotlout Jorgenson**

**Harris Eldora - Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III**

**Felix Antonio - Fishlegs Ingerman**

**Danny Sommers - Dogsbreath**

**Adam Samuals - Alvin**

**Catherine "Cathy" Bogg - Camicazi**

**Mr. Gordon Belsh - Gobber The Belch**


	2. The Assignment

**Rules**

**Chapter Two: The Assignment**

**By I Am Number 5**

* * *

When Ramona got to her locker, many other punks swarmed over her, snapping remarks at her like starving wolves.

"That was awesome!"

"Way to show her Mona!"

"That'll teach that airhead a lesson!"

"There was blood everywhere! The janitor was so pissed!"

Ramona rubbed her temple in agony. "Shut up, I get it! Just go away!" The punks shut their mouths and began to silently disperse.

"Looks like someones in a sour mood." Her brother said, smirking. Ramona fixed her eyes on him, her glare then melting from her face as she grabbed her lunch from her locker.

"Well I _was_ in a good mood until Chloe went all apeshit on me," she said, shaking her head. "Then I just became really pissed off."

Trey nodded. "Yeah, I noticed."

"Let's just go."

* * *

Ramona's rice pudding looked very unappetising. Which was wierd since rice pudding was her favorite. Adam seemed to notice her distaste for her favorite snack and spoke up.

"Are you gonna eat that?" he asked. Ramona sighed and slid the cup across the table to him, and he shoveled it down quickly. He had forgotten his lunch...again. Not that is wasn't a normal occurence. It happened at least three times a week. He usually bothered his friends until they gave him some of their food. On a normal occasion, he _wouldn't_ ask Ramona for her rice pudding, since he knew she would always say no. But with the way she picked at it with her spoon, he just had to ask.

"Are you feeling okay, Mona?" Danny asked, "Ya look a bit pale." Ramona dropped her head onto the table with a 'thump'.

"Oh yeah, I'm just fine and dandy!" she said sarcastically. "Seriously Dan, do I _look_ okay to ya? I feel like a beached whale."

"Maybe you should see the nurse," Adam suggested. Ramona shook her head.

"I think seeing her once a day is fine with me."

Trey scowled. "Well what do you want us to say Mona? We're just trying to help and you won't take it!"

Ramona slammed her fist on the table. "Maybe you should stop talking then! I'm sick of hearing your voice!" she exclaimed. Trey narrowed his eyes in fury.

"You wanna go skunkbag?" he challenged, standing up.

"Bring it on butt-elf!" she snarled, standing as well and preparing to attack her brother.

"Here we go again," Adam and Danny muttered in unison.

Before Trey and Ramona could attack each other, the two boys sprang up and held the two back. They both struggled and thrashed and fought for freedom, but Adam and Danny were stronger then they seemed. Finally they gave up, and Ramona stormed out of the cafeteria.

* * *

Normally Ramona would have skipped science, but she honestly didn't want her step-dad getting a call from school saying she skipped again. The fight with Chloe and his abuse the previous night had been enough for her at the moment.

The one big downside, and one of the main reasons she skipped science was that Amanda was in her class. Ramona hated her with all her heart, and always had.

The only upside of science class was that Harris sat with her, and he wasn't all that bad. She enjoyed his company, he was nice to her, and he helped her when she swallowed her pride and asked him for help. Harris was more than willing to help her, although whenever she tapped his shoulder or whispered his name, he would jump slightly or make a small squeaking noise that always had her choking down laughter.

"Alright now, settle down; we're about to start!" Ms. Dunphy said, shuffling her papers. The class didn't even notice her. "QUIET!"

The class settled down at that moment, not wanting to face their science teacher's wrath. She had a giant ruler and she knew how to use it.

"Thank you," she said, calmly. "Now I will be handing out an assignment on the many different body systems. I will randomly choose two students and they will pick a body system, create a life-sized diagram and give a presentation to the class." The entire class let out a chorus of groans.

_"Great," _Ramona thought. _"This is gonna suck ass."_

Ms. Dunphy plunged her hand into a small box and pulled out two papers. She squinted her eyes to see the names better. "Harris and Felix."

Harris sighed in relief. Felix was pretty much one of the only sane people in their class. Ms. Dunphy pulled out another paper. "Treyton and Danny."

Both Trey and Danny pumped their fists in the air, obviously glad that they were paired. Ramona was praying that she would be paired with Adam.

"Cathy and Adam."

Scratch that. This was bad. Could this get any worse?

"Amanda and Ramona." Apparently yes.

The whole class gasped and looked at the two. Amanda glared at the other girl from behind her bangs. Ramona glared back and clenched her pencil so hard it snapped in half. She slowly opened her fingers and let the pieces fall from her hand, then slammed her fist against the table.

Ms. Dunphy took no notice and continued picking names. When she was finished, she told the class to get with their partners and discuss the project.

Ramona was not pleased. Being paired with her worst enemy was _not_ a good thing. Amanda slowly rose from her seat and made her way to the desk. Harris saw her coming and practically leaped out of his seat to sit with Felix.

When Amanda reached the table, she slammed her binder down and sat. There was a long silence.

Ramona cleared her throat. "So..."

"So..." Amanda repeated, shifting uncomfortably.

"Look, I'm just gonna cut to the chase." Ramona said, sitting up. "I don't like you and you don't like me. That's one thing. But we're gonna have to act civil with each other so we can finish this. I'd rather not have to deal with my step-dad going all pissy on me for not doing it."

Amanda drummed her nails against the table. "Whatever, let's just get this over with."

* * *

Ramona pulled the key from the ignition and sat back, taking in the sight of Amanda's house. It was a huge white mansion, with a green tiled roof and a fountain in the middle of the front yard. There were five cars in the oversized driveway; a red mustang, a yellow ferrari, a black SUV, a silver hummer and a blue porsche.

Ramona stared; she was insanely jealous now. Amanda had _everything_, and it was just so unfair. Ramona had close to nothing, and Amanda had cash spilling out her ears.

Ramona pushed down the kickstand of her and Trey's old Harley Motorcycle. When she came up to the front door, after knocking a few times, she looked around the front yard in awe. She recognized Amanda's car; the red mustang she always drove to and from school in.

Ramona almost didn't notice the front door open. There stood a a Malaysian man who looked to be in his late twenties, in a red and white suit. Ramona was shocked initially; she expected there to be an old British man in a black tux named Jeeves or something. She shifted slightly.

"Um," She started. "Is Amanda here?" The man nodded.

"Of course," He said. "Wait right here please."

Moments later, Amanda appeared at the door, dressed in an expensie red blouse, white skirt and heels. Her golden locks were tied in a thick braid, with her bangs spilling over her left eye. Ramona felt a pique of jealousy; Amanda looked amazing no matter what the conditions. Ramona looked down at herself with a small frown. She was dressed in dark jeans with paint stains here and there and rips at her right knee and upper left thigh, leather boots, black top and leather jacked. Punks tended to wear leather; they were _punks_ after all. Her white blonde hair was tied in three loose braids; one in the back and two on the sides.

The difference in classes between the two girls was easily distinguishable. Amanda was rich and Ramona was poor. Simple as that.

Amanda blew her bangs out of her face and glared. Ramona returned the glare while shifting over on the feet, unsure of what to do or say.

They just stood there.

* * *

When Ramona returned home that evening, she was thoroughly annoyed. When Amanda finally let Ramona into her house, they began to work on the project. But they just couldn't agree on anything. They had argued at least five times on five different subjects. Ramona also felt her jealously over the other girl pique even higher when she saw the _inside_ of her house.

When she went to bed that night, she couldn't fall asleep. She stared at the ceilling for a long time, her earbuds jammed in her ears. She was listening to Paramore songs to calm her nerves. But suddenly, an unfamiliar song came on.

_It was two weeks after the day she turned 18_  
_All dressed in white, goin' to the church that night_  
_She had his box of letters in the passenger seat_  
_Six pins in her shoe, somethin' borrowed, somethin' blue_

Ramona didn't remember putting this song on her iPod. It was country, and she _did not_ like country. When she grabbed up her iPod and looked at the screen, Carrie Underwood's album _Carnival Ride_ was on. Ramona wrinkled her nose in disgust and moved to change the song, but froze. She allowed the song to keep playing, and she payed close attention to the lyrics.

_And when the church doors opened up wide_  
_She put her veil down, tryin' to hide the tears_  
_Oh, she just couldn't believe it_  
_She heard the trumpets from the military band_  
_And the flowers fell out of her hands_

Ramona felt a wave of sadness come over her. She wasn't exactly sure why, but the song was starting to get to her. She was a bit confused on what the song was about, until the chorus came on.

_Baby, why'd you leave me? Why'd you have to go?_  
_I was countin' on forever, now I'll never know_  
_I can't even breathe_  
_It's like I'm lookin? from a distance, standin' in the background_  
_Everybody's sayin', he's not comin' home now_  
_This can't be happening to me, this is just a dream_

Ramona almost wanted to cry. This song reminded her of her father's death all those years ago.

_The preacher man said, Let us bow our heads and pray_  
_Lord, please lift his soul and heal this hurt"_  
_Then the congregation all stood up and sang_  
_The saddest song that she ever heard_

_And then they handed her a folded up flag_  
_And she held on to all she had left of him_  
_Oh, well, what could've been?_  
_And then the guns rang one last shot_  
_And it felt like a bullet in her heart_

_Baby, why'd you leave me? Why'd you have to go?_  
_I was countin' on forever, now I'll never know_  
_I can't even breathe_  
_It's like I'm lookin' from a distance, standin' in the background_  
_Everybody's sayin', he's not comin' home now_  
_This can't be happening to me, this is just a dream_

_Ooh, baby, why'd you leave me? Why'd you have to go?_  
_I was countin' on forever, now I'll never know_  
_Oh, I'll never know_  
_It's like I'm lookin' from a distance, standin' in the background_  
_Everybody's sayin', he's not comin' home now_  
_This can't be happening to me, this is just a dream_

_Oh, this is just a dream_  
_It's just a dream, yeah, yeah_

The minute the song ended, the iPod fell from Ramona's hands. She was visibly shaking, an uncommon sight for anyone. She buried the heels of her hands into her eyes, her throat tightening. Her chest started her hurt, and her heart was beating faster than normal. She squeezed her eyes shut, imaginary tears spilling down her cheeks. She wanted to cry for real, but it was her pride that stopped her from doing so.

Ramona sighed before putting her iPod away and burying herself under the covers. She nuzzled her pillow comfortably and soon drifted off to sleep.

But it wasn't about to stop there.

* * *

_The big burly Viking man opened the big. "Welcome to Dragon Training!" He grinned._

_The five teens all filed through the gateway and into the big stone arena. The chained dome above their heads clinked together in the wind. It was cloudy that day, not that it wasn't a normal occurence._

_"I'm hoping to get some serious burns!" One teen said. He had long, greasy blonde hair, gray eyes, and a dented Viking helmet on his head. In his left hand, he gripped a double-edged spear._

_"I'm hoping for some mauling, like, on my shoulder or lower back!" Another said. She looked just like the other boy, with long, blonde hair that was tied in long braids,gray eyes, a four-horned helmet on her head. In her right hand, she also held a double-edged spear._

_"Yeah, it's only fun if you get a scar out of it." The other girl said. She had golden blonde hair tied in a thick braid, her bangs covering her left eye, and a headband on her head. She wore shoulder armor and a spiked skirt, which stood out between all the other teens. In her right hand, she held a double-sided axe._

_"Yeah, no kidding right?" A voice said. The teens turned around and saw a teenage boy. He had auburn colored hair and green eyes, his face littered with freckles. He was noticeably scrawnier than everyone else, bony arms and legs and not-so-broad shoulders. "Pain, love it.!"_

_"Aw great, who let *him* in?" The blonde boy groaned. The rest of the teens looked as shocked a he was._

_"LET'S GET STARTED!" The burly Viking said. "The recrute who does best, will win the honor," He twisted his hook hand. "Of killing his first dragon in front of the entire village."_

_"Hiccup already killed a Night Fury," Said a muscular boy with scraggly black hair, blue eyes, a ram-horned helmet and holding a mace in his hand. "Sooo, does that disqualify him or..." The rest of the teens laughed at his joke and walked further into the arena._

Ramona's eyes shot open. She lay there for a moment before sitting up and resting her chin in her hands. The blonde girl with the helmet and braids...she looked just like her! The blonde boy looked like Trey, the blonde girl looked like Amanda, the redhead looked like Harris, the black haired boy looked like Scott and the other teen, the big, burly one with messy blonde hair under a tiny helmet, looked like Felix! And the big man with the hook hand looked like Mr. Belsh!

Ramona was _very_ confused. Why did they look so much alike? Why did that dream just _come_ to her like that? It was almost as if...it happened a long time ago. That her dream was an event was something that happened long ago in the forgotten anals of history. What if someone was trying to tell her something?

Well, whatever happened, she was going to have to think about in morning. Ramona was still very tired, and it was only 1:26 AM. She would just have to think about this when she could.

So she fell back against her pillows, and snuggled back under the blankets, before drifting off once more.

* * *

**Ahem, hi. Okay, I'm just gonna say, I'M SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! I HIT THIS MAJOR WRITER'S BLOCK, BUT I'M BACK BABY! I will hopefully get the next chapter up soon. I make no promises, so cross your fingers!**

**Also, to that one anon reviewer (you know who you are) please STOP leaving so many reviews. It is very annoying for me. I'm very glad you like the story, but please just ONE review per chapter okay? Thank you.**

**Until next time!**

**-I Am Number 5**


End file.
